


Not Extinct

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfortember, Crying, Fluff, Gen, I promise they're happy!, Only Happy Tears!, Sky Bisons (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Aang and Katara make a discovery.Written for Comfortember Day 10: Crying
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 23
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Not Extinct

“Awwghh,” Katara groaned, having just set her hand in a clump of wet fur, “Aang! Appa’s shedding again!”

“Really?” Aang popped out to look, “I didn’t think he’d even been over here. And we washed him yesterday.”

“Do you have another explanation?” Katara demanded, wiping her hand off on her dress.

“That’s really weird,” Aang mused, holding the offending fur up to the light, “It’s a different color from the rest. If I didn’t know better…” He froze, eyes wide.

“Aang? What is it?” Katara asked, concerned.

He bolted, chasing an almost invisible trail of ever-so-slightly off color fur.

“Aang! Wait up!” Katara yelled after him, not able to keep up with his airbending enhanced speed. Momo came fluttering around her head, noticing the commotion, Appa rumbling along somewhere behind them.

Finally, Katara spotted him, fallen to his knees at the top of a hill. His arms were entirely slack as he started down into the valley below and shook.

“Aang, what…” Katara started, but fell silent when she saw what he was looking at.

Bison. Over a dozen of them, a whole herd, grazing in the field below them. Several babies were playing in the tall grass, their mothers not too far away.

“They’re not extinct,” Aang sniffled as tears started to fall, “Katara, they’re not extinct!”

“They’re not extinct,” Katara agreed, starting to tear up herself. Aang was very nearly bawling with joy. She sat down beside him, and the two of them stayed there, watching the herd as Appa lumbered up behind them and night began to fall.


End file.
